The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-74-3’. ‘UF12-74-3’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-60-23’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-74-3’ was first reproduced asexually by vegetative cuttings in Gainesville, Fla. and has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings. ‘UF12-74-3’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF12-74-3’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-74-3’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF11-60-23’ (unpatented), ‘UF12-74-3’ and ‘UF 11-60-23’ have a similar lance-leaf foliage shape, but the color of ‘UF11-60-23’ foliage is chartreuse with red margins and yellow spotting. ‘UF12-74-3’ is a more vigorous plant with larger leaves and a growth habit that is more spreading than ‘UF11-60-23’.
When ‘UF12-74-3’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Marquee™ Red Carpet’ (‘UF8-19-10’, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/120,608, filed Jun. 6, 2014), plants of ‘Marquee™ Red Carpet’ have lance-leaf foliage that is uniformly colored red in the center with a mottled green/yellow margin. In contrast, ‘UF12-74-3’ plants have lance-leaf foliage that is mostly deep green with leaf centers irregularly colored with red, yellow, and cream colored spots. Both plants have a similar overall plant shape.